


Uncle Jesse

by Totalspiffage



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, babysitting uncle jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totalspiffage/pseuds/Totalspiffage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Blackwatch agent Jesse McCree gets a very important assignment: look after the boss's kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Jesse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basically just bored on vacation and i can't play Ana yet so I wrote this. I used to work with an Egyptian family so I basically used a few things I know from them haha.
> 
> This is self indulgent as hell and mostly just for fun lmao what's canon.
> 
> Izzayyak- "how are you", kinda used as a greeting most of the time.
> 
> Kushari- seriously please try it it's like my favorite

“You want me to what?” McCree said, incredulous. Ana gave him a look, and he quickly tacked on, “-ma’am?” Amari was intimidating, but he certainly didn’t expect this when Reyes told him to report to her for the day.

“I have a mission. Look after Fareeha. There’s enough here to do that’s safe, she’ll be fine. I'll be back later. She’s a good girl,” she said again, waving off his concern.

She was serious? Letting a criminal look after her kid for a day?

“Are you sure this is- uh- wise? I ain’t exactly the kinda type to babysit,” Jesse said, quieter this time, “I was in a gang, for god’s sake.”

“Are you questioning my order, Agent?” Jesse’s eyes went wide, suddenly, and Ana chuckled, “Thought not. You’re in a gang now, just with better pay and health benefits. Like I said, she’ll be fine. Just talk to her and makes sure she gets meals when they’re served, McCree. That’s an order.”

She left him there, with Fareeha just a room away, feeling like a kid again himself. When he was sixteen and fresh-faced in the gang, they gave him fazing with orders to steal and endure some nasty desert. Now, though he was older, Overwatch (Blackwatch, technically, he reminded himself) was fazing him with… this.

Ana Amari was second in command of all of Overwatch, and he’d met her all of three times, at organization get-togethers. Today, apparently, she had asked for him by name. Being asked for by name was either a very good thing OR a very bad thing. Reyes had just smirked and sent him on his way.

And now he had babysitting duty for one of the top-ranking officers in the organization.

Fareeha was seven, and liked to practice her martial arts in the training room, he knew. She wasn’t an average kid. Somehow that thought scared him just as much as her mother did. Raising his security ID, the door to the training hall slid open. He strode in the sound of periodic thumps against the training dummy echoing through as the kid practiced her kicks. She wore her karate outfit and her feet were bare against the padded floor. Fareeha stopped and looked over at him with a smile.

Kids smiled at you when you were kinda-sorta with Overwatch. That was new.

“Hello! Izzayak, Mister McCree?” she said, her accent the same as her mother’s as she greeted him in Arabic.

“I’m alright, darlin’,” he said with a grin, “You can just call me Jesse, no need for formalities.”

“Mama said she’s going on a mission. Don’t worry about me! I’m going to train a little and then I want to go read, so I just need you to check me into the library!”

“Mighty hard books they got in there,” Jesse said, “You can read that?” Of course she could. She was Ana’s daughter. She probably read in English and Arabic at the same level. Jesse felt a little inadequate.

“Some of them. Sometimes I forget what the bigger words mean, but I can get through it!” She punctuated her sentence with a particularly impressive kick to the training dummy’s side.

“Well alright, I’ll sit here and catch up on some news and then we’ll go snag some real food, I’ll see what the cook can whip up that you might like.”

Fareeha grinned, a tooth missing on the left side. Jesse smiled back and went to sit in a nearby chair, putting his feet up and pulling out his holotab to keep himself busy. She happily went back to training, and he found himself checking up on her as she did, making sure she wasn’t hurting herself or something kids did like that.

Two hours later found McCree taking off to the canteen to try and negotiate with the cook.

“She’s a kid, she needs kid food like, oh- I dunno, mac n cheese. Something unhealthy and fun,” McCree said. The cook laughed.

“Maybe in the States that’s what they eat. Don’t worry. I’ve already started making something. She’s near and dear to all of us, that one.” The cook was a kind man, and couldn’t resist putting a smile on Fareeha’s face.

McCree was glad when the food came out at the normal canteen lunchtime and the cook had something special for her. Fareeha grinned, digging in immediately, “I can’t believe you got him to make Kushari! Mama never lets me near the vendors in Cairo!”

It looked like a mess of fifteen different ingredients and smelled divine. Although food prep tech had come a long way, McCree had a hard time imagining it hadn’t taken him all day to make.

“Wish I could take credit, little lady, but you’ll have to go thank him yerself,” Jesse said, eating his usual cafeteria fare, “‘Fraid I’ve never been to Cairo, let alone know what uh- Kucheri- is.”

“Uncle Jesse, you must eat some!” she insisted, pushing the plate toward him expectantly. Uncle Jesse. Huh. Well, who was he to turn a kid down.

“If you insist, I’ll try a bit,” he said, hesitantly. He took his fork and helped himself. She stared, intent on looking at his reaction.

It was delicious. If that was just street food in Cairo, he had to jump on the next mission there immediately to try more.

She seemed pleased, “Good, right?”

He nodded, “Mighty fine meal for a mighty fine lady. Wish they made that stuff every day.”

They continued eating, and she insisted he finish her plate when she was done. It was rude to turn down a meal, she said. He certainly wasn’t one to argue.

The library was a bit less interesting. Jesse wasn’t a reading man, but Fareeha seemed intent on reading silently for god knows how long. After a half hour, he found himself getting restless.

“Maybe you wanna read outside instead, sunshine?” he tried. Fareeha glared over the top of her book. Some kinda military history thing.

“Shh!” she said, “Rules!”

Amari had always said her daughter was good at following the rules. A military upbringing would do that. Jesse sighed and pulled out his holotab, contenting himself with simple tab games until she decided she was done.

Two hours later, a small hand shook him awake from his position, curled up in a library chair asleep on his tablet. A childish giggle greeted him as he realised what he’d done.

“God, what time is it?”

“1700 hours,” she answered. God, Amari had her using military time, “Mama said she’d be back around now, so I figured I’d wake you up.”

“Good thinkin’,” he said, sighing and sitting up. His back would hate him for this.

As they made their way, they heard the jets land outside. Amari was back. Fareeha’s eyes lit up as she dashed to the hall near the entrance. McCree followed close, trying not to look winded as Commander Amari came through the gate, hair only slightly mussed beneath her cap.

“Fareeha!” she greeted, wrapping her daughter in a tight hug, “Did you have a good day?”

Fareeha looked back at Jesse, “Yeah! Uncle Jesse kept me company. The cook made Kushari!”

Ana kissed her daughter’s head and looked up at the cowboy with a small smile, “Good. I knew McCree could handle it.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Good work, agent. Heard your babysitting duty went well,” Reyes said, by way of greeting. Jesse groaned.

“That kid’s better than me and she’s only seven,” he took a puff of his cigar, “God help us all when she’s grown up.”


End file.
